


Make You Feel My Love

by flowerfan



Series: Valentines [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016, M/M, Sadness, the quarterback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning:  Takes place right after The Quarterback; discussion of feelings about Finn’s death.  Angsty, sad.  And perhaps some insight into Blaine’s state of mind at the time.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Valentine's challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel My Love

The song haunted Blaine for days after Rachel sang it in the choir room. Something about it, together with the fresh pain of Finn’s death, struck him over and over, like a beating he couldn’t escape. Every time the melody slid back into his head, the hurt squeezed him again. He wondered if Rachel had even practiced it, or if it had just poured out of her like blood from a gaping wound.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_  
_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_  
_I could hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love._

He couldn’t help but think about Kurt each time the lyrics played in his head. Lovely, perfect, profoundly wounded Kurt. When the news had come of Finn’s death, Kurt was alone in New York City – not alone, literally; Rachel and Santana were there – but Blaine wasn’t there. Blaine wasn’t there to dry his tears, or hold him together. He wasn’t even sure if Kurt had cried that first night. Kurt almost never cried. He told Blaine once that he was done crying alone in his room, that he was leaving that behind with the horrid experience that was high school at McKinley.

But Blaine knew that despite the strong, stoic front that Kurt often displayed to the world, losing Finn has injured him deeply. Probably forever. The first day Kurt returned to Lima, he and Blaine spent the night curled up together in his bed, Kurt crying softly while Blaine shed more of the ugly tears that he couldn’t seem to stop. They held each other as close as they could, Blaine wrapped around Kurt even after he fell asleep. Blaine was trying to do just what the song said, although it hadn’t lodged itself in his mind yet. Trying to make Kurt feel his love.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_  
_But I will never do you wrong._  
_I've known it from the moment that we met,_  
_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

This lyric hurt Blaine doubly, when he let himself think about it. Rachel sang it so innocently to Finn’s memory, so sincerely and truly. But could Blaine sing it to Kurt? _I will never do you wrong…_ Was he even allowed to say that to the person he had in fact wronged so severely? Was it possible to say with his whole heart that he would never _again_ do Kurt wrong, and be believed? Or was Blaine never entitled to even make such a vow? 

Sometimes the next verse seemed to answer the question for him:

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_  
_I'd go crawling down the avenue._  
_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_To make you feel my love._

Blaine would go hungry for Kurt, he’d go black and blue, he’d turn himself inside out to prove himself true. To make Kurt believe, completely and forever, in their love, Blaine would suffer any agony. If there was a way to do it, if Blaine could pull his heart out of his chest and present it to Kurt as a sacrifice to heal them, he would.

But just as the next verse began to give him hope – despite the storms raging on the rolling sea, and the highway – no, a veritable boatload of regret, he could proudly announce that he had changed, that Kurt “ain’t seen nothing” like the amazing person Blaine was now going to be – then the reality of Rachel’s situation would crash down on him again. She and Finn would never have another chance. There was no future, no “yet” for them. No further opportunity to prove themselves to each other. Not in this life.

As Blaine lay in bed, tossing and turning, debating whether to call Kurt despite the late hour, hoping maybe he was asleep in his cozy part of the loft, knowing he probably wasn’t, Blaine made himself a promise. He would do anything – anything – to make Kurt understand how much he loved him. Not just always answer his phone calls, not just make cookies twice a year, not just kiss him anytime he wanted. He would do more. More than anyone could have predicted. He would find a way to be enough, to be worthy of his fiancé, no matter what it took.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._  
_Nothing that I wouldn't do._  
_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_  
_To make you feel my love_  
_To make you feel my love._

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I hear this beautiful song, it still hurts.


End file.
